


Are you still cross with me?

by Just_a_TG_fan



Category: Richard Hammond - Fandom, The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 19:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_TG_fan/pseuds/Just_a_TG_fan
Summary: Richard is just come back home after two weeks away, despite all you are a bit cross with him but he surely know how change your mind...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted on tumblr on Thegrandtourcofessional , just the first part of it, I'm going to finish the work here.  
> Join the blog for more and hottest contents!

Lips, just perfect shaped lips framed by a goatee beard with some white hair occasionally showing. They look so soft and tasteful, you are struggling for not kiss them...and the eyes, of a deep shade of brown, which made his sweet look even warmer, long eyelashes and wrinkles around them accentuated by the fact he's smiling, you can drown in these chocolate's puddles and die happily in these arms wrapped around your waist.  
The scent is intoxicating as well, that mixture of leather and freshly washed hair, a light note of unknowns flavors didn't cover his own one, familiar and exciting. In these days, when he was away, wearing one of his Henley you could almost feel his presence, now the soft cotton run under your fingertips following the shape of his chest until reaching the little buttons of the collar. Your attention is stoled by his neck, the point between his shoulder and it is so inviting, you want just kiss and bite lightly his skin until hear him moan.  
Your fingers move slowly up and finally arrive through his hair, dark and thick, a bit messy as usual and so soft, you could run your fingers through them all day. He's so close, his hands move on your hips and the skin burn under his touch, the thought of how usually his strong hands touch you, made you start fantasizing about them, the shape of his fingers with the fingernails all ruined by the fact he always bite them, the sight of his hands working on the bike or under the bonnet of the car, the little roughness which it gives at his fingertips you love to feel on your skin. His touch, gentle and light or in some occasions possessive and heavy, exploring every inch of your body...  
Your noses touch, his lips graze yours so lightly and briefly to make you shiver, it's hard to maintain across frown when he looks at you with that adorable face, the little smirk of someone who knows he did something nasty and is trying to be forgiven. Surely he knows how to convince you, because you can't resist at his subtle way to tease you, the touching of lips, his fingertips moving in a circular way on the bottom of your back, the way his hips occasionally stroke against yours...  
You can't hold for long, not after he was away for two weeks...When he talks, his mouth less than an inch from your lips, that voice low and sweet asking if you're still cross before get closer tugging lightly your lower lip. Of course, you're, he lost your favorite t-shirt while he was away, it was old and ruined, of two sizes yours, but was important and you can't even blame him for steal clothes from your wardrobe because you do the same. His fingertips move up and down on your back, dangerously close to the bottom at every round, he's whispering some apologies, kissing you more insistently between a word and the other, you're near to surrender, it's hard don't reply back, his tongue tease your lips, the thought of his warm mouth, of his taste, are so irresistible, the contact with his body and with the hard content in his pants you can feel through the fabric of your clothes...  
Your hands still play with his hair and when he tells you with a sweet voice he took it because he always had trouble to sleep when you aren't at his side, you kiss him quickly while the urgency of feel him raise. The pleasant taste of his mouth makes you ache for more, your tongues play while you take off his denim shirt walking backward toward the sofà, both of you panting and fighting for take the clothes off of the other. He broke the kiss just for the time it needs to pull up your t-shirt, when you finally reach the sofà, he positioned himself on top of you, even the sensation of his weight is delightful, Richard point on his elbow to light the pression on you, he move a lock of hair away from your eyes and told you how much he missed you in these weeks before kiss you sweetly...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It take me more time than I expected and it become more longer too...it's just gone a bit out of hand hahaha, forgive me, thanks for reading and leave kudos or comment, they really help my self confidence!

After Richard was away for so long You're amazed by how much he's good at don't lose his self control in these kind of situations. Is not a news, to be fair, usually much you want him and more he take it slower, he love push you at the edge, until you need him so much to become impatient.   
He's leaving a track of wet kisses on your neck, his beard scratch it lightly and his bulge straddle between your legs, causing you to pant heavier. His low and hoarse voice he always have while you're in these situations tell you some sweet nonsense and then his lips finally reach yours again nibbling lightly your lower lip while his hand move through your hair. His movements became more vigorous, his tongue slip in your mouth, following the pace of his hips, you pull slightly his hair, feeling the desire rise more and more. You love what he's doing but you want more, before lose completely your sanity. Your flustered moans are enough for him and he start unbutton your pants. It's not enough for you, you want fast the process, have him, now, feel him push hard inside you until cry his name in pleasure, your hands move to help him to get rid of your clothes and he simply grab your wrists, pin your hands above your head, firmly keep them in place with only one hand. He tell you to be patient, because he want savor every moment of it. His lips move down on your chest, following the line of your clavicle until reach your breast, his hand slips in your panties, finding the way to your most sensible places and filling your mouth with moans. You're twitching, every touch of his tongue made you arch and pant, his fingers are moving in a circular way massaging your center of pleasure causing your legs shake and your hand grip tighter at his hair. Your moans are loud and you're sighing his name. Richard is looking at you now, a pleased smirk across his face at the sight of how much you are liking what he's doing. His hand roughly move in the effort to pull down your pants a bit for have more room, smoothly sliding two fingers inside you. At the same time he hush your whimpers, lustfully slipping his tongue in your mouth, groaning at the feeling of you clenching around his fingers and then fastening his pace, his catch on your wrists still pleasantly hard, until you uncontrollably shake overwhelmed by the orgasm, slowing down and crossing his fingers at yours, letting you catch breath and recover from the waves of pleasure which are still running through your body.  
You push him backwards to pull away his t-shirt, after two weeks without him you don't want the barrier of the clothes between you and his body, he's of the same idea apparently, moving on the edge of the sofa fighting with the laces of his converse, your pants are been throw on the floor and you're making his work harder cause you can't avoid to touch him, your lips finally free to taste the skin of his neck, your teeth lightly dig in the curve of his shoulder, causing him moan quietly. One of the chuck Taylor is gone and he playfully bite you back sighing between amusement and impatience, trying to undo the knot he created with the lace. You keep distract him, opening his jeans and leaving a track of kiss down on his back. The other shoe is gone and your hand is rubbing over his boxers, Richard turn in your direction with the intention of push you again down on the sofa but you stop him.   
He made you wait for the main course and now it's your turn to play a bit with him. You smile, biting your lips, and whispering to Richard, now he is the one who have to be patient. Your fingers slip beneath the edge of his boxers to carefully pull them down, releasing the hard content underneath. Fair enough, he manage to say as your hand close around his erection and begin move on his length, then he cup your face, languishingly kissing you, his chest lifting in deep breaths as you fast your pace. Soon your tongue join the movements of your hand, licking his length and flicking on his tip, making him twitch and moan. You love hear him sigh in that way, panting and talking disconnected words of appreciation. He let escape a long guttural groan when you close your lips around it, arching back and straddling your hair as you suck it more deeply, until he tell you with an hoarse voice he can't wait anymore. You help him to get rid of his clothes, his jeans and boxers are kicked away and Richard drag you up on his lap, needy kissing you while his hand position himself on the edge of your entrance, causing to both of you to pant and shake. You grab his arm, the muscles tense under the skin, his other hand gripped at your hip, your fingers run through his hair before break the kiss and stare in his eyes. Richard is panting, his lips slightly parted, his chest lifting in deep breaths, you know, look at you while he slide inside, seeing the expressions of bliss across your face, drive him utter crazy. It's the same for you, his eyelids flutter and his teeth dig in his lower lip as you push down, let him melt in you. You smoothly move, eyes locked in each other's, mumbling in pleasure, the hurry rise and the ride become more frenetic and harsh until you blow up in ecstasy, your bodies still shaking while you roll sideways in the sofà breathless and smiling.  
Richard ask you snuggling on your neck:

" Are you still cross with me?"

And no, you're not, the man here know exactly how make it up to you.


End file.
